Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!)
Summary Kirby is the main protagonist of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. He is an alien who crash landed on the planet Pop Star, and protects the world of Dream Land from Demon Beasts summoned by NME. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Gender: Male Age: Over 200 Classification: Star Warrior, Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Pseudo-Flight, Dimensional Storage, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Power Mimicry/Absorption, Attack Redirection (Base, Mirror), Magic (Mirror, Cleaning, Star Rod), Elemental Manipulation (Spark, Water, Fire, Ice), Weapon Mastery (Hammer, Cutter, Sword, Ninja, Parasol, Mirror), Martial Arts (Throw, Fighter), Weather Manipulation (Tornado), Durability Augmentation (Stone, Iron), Speed Augmentation (Jet, Wheel), Energy Manipulation (Jet, Fighter), Chi Manipulation (Fighter), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb, Crash, Top), Limited Existence Deletion (Cleaning), Sound Manipulation (Mike), Animal Mimicry (Wing), Flight (Jet, Wing, Tornado), Illusion Creation (Kabuki), Cloning/Duplication (Mirror), Body Puppetry (Baton), Holy Manipulation (Star Rod), Reality Warping and Resistance to it (Partly created an explosion that later caused reality to dissolve and was unaffected by it) Attack Potency: Small Country level, bypasses durability with certain abilities Speed: FTL+ (16 C., Is able to react to and hop on a speeding Warp Star which travels this fast. Capable of fighting while piloting the Air-Ride Machine, which is stated by Meta Knight to be faster than what Kirby has dealt with previously) with higher Attack Speed (45 C. Threw a monster to the sun and back), far higher combat, movement, and reaction speeds with Massively FTL+ attack speed via certain copy abilities (5259564601.86 C., Threw a monster to a black hole) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Can hold back a small spaceship full of cargo) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level, far higher via durability-augmentating Copy Abilities Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range to tens of kilometers with various copy abilities. Standard Equipment: Star Rod, Warp Star Intelligence: Kirby is generally portrayed with a childish behavior and nature, but has displayed many creative (albeit rather overkill) ways to use his powers. Weaknesses: Can be affected physically by things he devours despite the size of his stomach dimension, Is weakened when the Warp Star is damaged. Feats: *Held up a spaceship full of cargo. *Threw Popon up to the sun. *Destroyed a large castle with Mike. *Destroyed a large UFO with Crash. *Wheel Kirby did laps around Dream Land in seconds. *Dodged lightning on numerous occasions. *Ninja Kirby kept up with a Demon Beast that had centuries of experience. *Wheel Kirby did laps around Dream Land in seconds. *Tornado Kirby creates massive storms *Ice Kirby defeated the Ice Dragon, who froze over the entirety of dreamland, by freezing it to death *Crash Kirby was capable of destroying Destroya, which was an aircraft that capable of heavily damaging regions all over Dreamland, along with the fact that it was a contraption capable of severely and heavily harming Kirby himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: Copy Abilities: Here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kirby Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:BFR Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Kids